Assassinated Love
by Fantastic 4
Summary: (PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS A TEAM FANFIC: with Dawn Terrace Of The Night & Mystic Cat Princess) It was the olden days in the place called Fiore, Lucy decided to run away from her rich household life. No one truly understood her longing for freedom and adventure. Her dreams come true when she meets the king of thieves & assassins.
1. Assassinated Love

**Annika & Ashleigh: This is a joint account for Dawn Terrace of the Night (Annika) and Mystic Cat Princess (Ashleigh). We made this account so we could write stories together and not worry about which one of our accounts to post them on.**

**Annika: hey guys it me again I know I'm like so famous you may know me from my 2 other stories, Truth, Dare MORE LIKE DEATH! And Mermaid Zodiac this is my first team up so I'm very excited.**

**Ashleigh: This is my first Fanfic so XP YAY NEW COMER. So please no negative reviews but all helpful criticism will be welcomed and taken into consideration! **

**We don't own Fairy Tail.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Assassinated Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~**

Normal P.O.V

It was the olden days in the place called Fiore, the year a beautiful young maiden decided to run away from her rich household life. **(Annika: I know what you're thinking who the fuck would do that, well...SHUT UP! You're about to find out. Ashleigh: ^-^) **The name of this maiden is Lucy Heartfillia, a 17 year old 'angel'. **(Ashleigh: As most men would see her. Annika: The cow goes MOOOOO. Ashleigh: Don't ask me why I let her put this in. T-T) **Any man would be the luckiest man in the world if she ever agreed to marry them but none of them truly understood her longing for freedom and adventure and they always disrespected her beliefs.

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

"Virgo!" I half yelled.

"Yes Mistress" The pink haired maid emerged out of the shadows ~I will never understand how she does that~ I sweat drop

Virgo is wearing a cute black and white maid's uniform with bracelets on her wrists that look silver prison cuffs. Over all, the outfit was _really _cute.

"How many times must I tell you not to address me as mistress" I replied

"Sorry misttt...um arr...PRINCESS" she says trying o hide what she thinks is a near DEATH! Mistake

I smirked "Now that's more like it!"

"I glad you like it 'princess'" she said while kneeling.

"Do you have my dress ready?" I questioned the maid who was now rising from her current position on the floor and by the smile on her face I am guessing it's a yes.

"Why of course Princess" she said before turning around and to my closet. When she came out she had a beautiful baby pink dress that had long ruffles from the waist down wards. On the upper half it was a corset style with the classic XX pattern on the front showing the top of her breasts but nothing to revealing and it had normal sized diamonds made to form a flame pattern above the waist. On the back of the dress it had the same ruffles except the ruffles parted to show a soft, baby pink material that had the same diamond pattern as it did on the front. Around the mid-waist held a baby blue sash tilted to the right to show a long bow.

The accessories are a golden chocker neck-lace with a red heart in the middle of it to go with my earrings which are small hoops with red heart beads on them (same earrings that she always wears in the episodes) I quickly slipped into the dress, not caring if Virgo saw me or not because it has happened before.

_Flashback_

_I was getting ready for the annual ball for all of my father's 'hard' work on bringing the Heartfillia business so far. I had just stripped off all of my clothes and take a bath when Virgo decided now was a good time to check up on me._

_"What the heck Virgo! GET OUT OF MY QUARTERS!" I screamed bloody murder._

_"Oh please Mistress, it's not like I haven't seen it all before, I mean I am also a girl." She said, waving her around her emphasising 'it all'._

_"BUT I STILL DESERVE SOME PRIVASIE ATLEAST" I screamed yet again. _

_"As you wish Mistress" She bowed and left the room. Ok, note to self: Always keep door locked whilst bathing._

_End of Flashback_

Once I had slipped into the surprisingly comfortable dress, I had put on the jewellery chosen for me. Virgo put a small amount of make-up on my face. My make-up consisted of a very small amount of blush and some light pink lipstick. I chose a really cute pair of gold high heel shoes that had ribbon tied around her legs and stopped just under her knees.

I thanked Virgo politely and opened my huge wooden doors and walked down the hall headed to the first and main ballroom, I made it to the golden spiral stair case I looked both directions like a child crossing the road to see if anyone was here. Not a person in view I smirked to myself Hehehe this is going to be fun, I jump onto the stair rail but still lady like and gave myself a push and there I went the fast wind in my face blowing my blonde hair back felt great I couldn't help but yell "WWWAAAAAHHHHHHHWWWWWHHHHHOOOOO!"

In the distance I see the stair rail ended, to my disappointment when it ended I landed straight on my feet and bowed "Thank you, Thank you"

"I_ don't think it is very lady like to go down a stair case yelling_ _wwwaaaaahhhhhhhwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooo madam" _look up to see Horologium addressing me in a posh manner

Horologium was wearing little red bow tie that I think is cute, long brown trousers and a white, long sleeved, button up shirt with a long brown coat. He also had an unusually large watch that was hanging from his right pocket. **(On the watch it has the symbols as in the anime P.S if you haven't found out that he is a human in this story then consider this as your WAKE UP! Call)**

Horologium is a posh man who is about in he's late 40's or early 50's had a square like head with a thin black curly French moustache on top of he's lip and small brown eyes

"Oh you saw that, huh?" I said, feeling the blood rushing to my face out of embarrassment.

"Yes Madam but I won't breathe a word of this to your father" he said.

"Thank you so much Horo-senpai!" I screamed whilst giving him a hug.

"Ummmm...Mistress...I'm posh, I don't do hugs." He said struggling out of my grip.

"Oh...sorry, I forgot about that."

I walk into the marble ballroom where maids and butlers are runny around like headless chickens. They were getting everything ready for tonight's ball, like hanging long decorations from the huge stain glass windows, putting a banquet of food on the two long tables that are placed on each side of the ballroom and moving a swan ice sculpture in the centre of the marble floor.

I looked for someone and once I had found him, I started to walk towards tall, blonde man.

"Hello father"

**Meanwhile in the back alleys of Magnolia.**

**? P.O.V**

I was getting chased by another group of soldiers from the Fiore army ~_when will these idiots ever learn you can't kill the king of thieves & assassins~ _

**Annika: I think we did pretty good, what do you think?**

**Ashleigh: I agree with you but if you guys have anything you think we should work on we will gladly take it into consideration.**

**Annika: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Ballroom

Assassinated love

Annika: the dynamic duo is back

Ashleigh: dynamic duo?^_^

Annika: Get it, we're dynamic and we're a duo

Ashleigh: XP I guess so!

Annika: Anyway I hope you guys are ready for chapter 2 of...

Ashleigh: ASSASSINATED LOVE! Oh yyyyyeeeeeaaaaahhhhh!

Annika: And the crowd goes wild!... What a minute, was that really called for?

Ashleigh: Yes, yes it was!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Assassinated love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

? P.O.V

~Yep, just another day of being me~ getting chased by the fiore army it's kinda a normal everyday thing for me. In the distance i saw an alley so i decided to turn into it and follow it to the end so i could get an escape route.

I looked behind me and i could see the army in the distance still following me. I suddenly stopped running when i felt a whole lot of pain on the left side of my face. Then it hit me literally, i had run into a huge wall great a dead end.

~Today is just not my day ^_^~ it's amazing how things can go from bad to total shitstorm. I had no choice but to hide in a garbage bin.

"AWW smells like crap in here!" I say while holding my noise

"Hey commander, where is he?" Asked a dumbfounded solider

"0_0 I don't... know" the commander said

"That ass is smarter then he looks, he must have tricked us!"

"Hey commander maybe he went in that trash can"

~CRAP, CRAP, CRAP~

"Don't be so dumb, no one would be that stupid as to go in there" The commander said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"PHEW...0_0 HEY!" i covered my mouth as fast as i could as the words come out

"I knew it, i knew he was in there. I tried to tell you but NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO you were like no one would be that stupid as to go in there!"

"Congratulations, what do you want a medal?" said the so called commander sarcastically

I had to face it, i had to fight them so i slowly got out of the trash can and the commander and his band of soldiers looked at me dumbfounded

"OH sorry sir, we thought you were someone else!"

~What the Fuck!~I thought

"You stupid soldier, can't you see that this man is obviously a mute"

"I'm sorry sir, please forgive me!" Says the dumb solider

I gave him its ok look

"Did you happen to see a man with messy hair with a body shape like this?" He says while drawing my out line in the air with a light pen

I pointed north to a forbidden forest

"thank you sir!"

I saluted them as they ran of into the dark forest ~ I won't see them in a llllllllllloooooooonnnnnnnnnngggggg time!~

"I kinda feel sorry for them...ok I'm over it" I say to myself while smirking my head off as I hear screams of the soldiers in the distance

~now on to the real mission~ I thought. I found my way out of the alley and started looking for the house, not that it was that hard to miss I mean it's more like a village then a house if you ask me. Ok now I just have to find a really, really big mansion...0_0 ok there it is, now that wasn't so hard to find now was it

~Hey did I ever tell you that you are a smart, smart man. Well NUH fred, it's so true I mean your smart and your totally not a woman~

As I'm walking though the estate I see a shadow go around the corner of one of the buildings.

~oh ggggrrreeeaaaatttt, a solider~

Lucy's P.O.V

"hello father" I say as he turns around at the sound if my voice

"OH hello Lucy" he said absentmindedly. He only ever has a real conversation with me when he wasn't busy with work which seems like never. Don't get me wrong I will miss him when I go. But I need to go or I fear I'll be trapped in this cage forever.

"I see you are ready for the ball"

"yes I am father" I reply back

"and your performance?" he questioned

My face lite up "all prepared for"

"perfect, now how about you go back up to your room and wait for us to finish" he said as I begin to walk away but then my father calls back to me.

"oh! Lucy make sure you do the things on this list and NO BUTS!" he said seriously

"yes father" ~the words NO BUTS made me a bit worried~ I walk away and open the the letter

List of requests

1# you must dance with the men below-

Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki

Bob

Sting Eucliffe

2# make sure your performance is perfect

3# Practice social skills

"Great this sucks! I can't believe he making me do this... On second thought I can"

I walk up the stairs and enter my 'room', more like cage when I enter my room I see Virgo on the bed reading a book called 'Assasinated Love'.

Virgo had always loved romance novels, I have been teaching her to read ever since we were 6 and she is actually now a really good reader, she has some trouble with some words and sentences but usually if she repeats it a couple of times she gets it right.

"she...took" Virgo stuttered while I lean on the door frame smiling at how cute she sounds, she didn't even know I was there.

"she took him lov-ing-ly by the hand YAY! I did it" she giggled

Virgo's P.O.V

I was so happy I got the sentence right I couldn't stop smiling. But then I hear a giggle coming from behind me, I swiftly turn around.I was happy when I saw it was Lucy

"Princess?!"

"nice reading Virgo-chan" she smirked and I blushed with embarrassment.

"Lu-chan, I mean princess, how many times do I have to tell you MAKE SOME SOUND WHEN YOU MOVE!" I half yell I realized that I had shouted to my master

"OH I'm sorry princess, punishment"

"relax, Anyway you can't talk!"

"oh yeah well, we need to get you a bell" ~and maybe some cute cat ears and tail while we're at it *_*~

Lucy 's P.O.V

I saw Virgo smirk evilly which made me a bit scared, but I shook it off

I shut the door then locked it and made my way to the bed next to Virgo. I went down on my knees and took a big white trunk with strange symbols on it from under the bed.

I looked at the lock for a second and retraced the outline of the key hole with my finger. I quickly opened it with a key and pushed the trunk lid open.

In the trunk are different books newspapers, sorcerer weekly magazines and other objects to do with magic.

I was always fascinated with magic I don't know why I guess I just am. But I can't help but think that its meant for me

"what are you looking for princess?" Asked Virgo

"I'm trying to find these 3 people on this list" I say still rummaging though the trunk

I move a couple of books and papers out the way. But then I finally find the book I'm looking for. The book is really thick and has some papers of my notes sticking out of it the front of it is brown and has written on it 'Book Of Mages' in gold

"Yes! I found it, now to look up guild masters" I say while flipping thought the the many pages

"ok here he is, I new I have heard that name before"

'Book Of Mages' Guild Masters

Name: Sting Eucliffe

Guild: Sabertooth

Occupation: Guild Master

Team: Twin Dragons Of Sabertooth

Magic: White Dragon Slayer

Dragon Force

Unison raid

Guild mark location: left shoulder

Race: Human

Pervious Team: Team Sabertooth

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blond

gender: male

age: 19

Partners: Rogue Cheney

Exceed: Lector

Relative: Weisslogia (foster father)

"WOW a guild Master"

"Yes princess I heard that most of the guild masters will be coming" Said Virgo

"Maybe this party won't be as bad as I thought!" I say really excited "But let's hope he's not a weirdo because I have to dance with him"

"Princess who are the other people on the list?" asked virgo

"Ok let's see"I say while looking in the book

name: Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki

Guild: Blue Pegasus guild

Occupation: Mage

Team: the trimens

Magic: Perfume Magic

Guild mark location: left shoulder

Race: Human

Pervious Team:Allied Forces and Team blue Pegasus

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Orange

gender: male

age: believe it or not 29

"OH, great I've heard of this guy he's a real perv"

"then who's this princess?"

Name: Bob

Guild mark location: Right shoulder

Race: Human

Guild: Blue Pegasus guild

Pervious guild: fairy tail  
Occupation: Guild Master and Mage

Pervious team: Team makarov

Magic:Phasing magic

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Formerly black (now bald)

Gender: Yeah just in chase your wondering he's a male

"oh I have to dance with Bob sure he's a weirdo but I've always wanted to meet him!"

(1 hour later when the party starts)

I was walking up the long red carpet in the hallway making my way to the party. When I finally found my way to the entrance of the ballroom.

"Princess!" Virgo whispers from behind a certain

"Yes Virgo, what's the wrong you look troubled!" I asked worried

"Aries, she's in trouble some of the men are drunk!" She said scared for Aries

"Oh NO! All those guys will be slobbering over her! Wait is Leo with her?" I asked

"No princess!"

"don't worry Virgo l'll save her ok" I say bravely

Virgo nods her head and makes her way to the other direction. I looked back to where I was, I was standing in front of a big white door with golden symbols imprinted on it.

I took a deep breath and bushed the doors open, when I opened the doors a flash of light and roses came out.(like in Oran high school host club)

Annika: OH what's going to happen next!

Ashleigh: I HAVE KNOW IDEA?! Actually I do because we're writing the story

Annika: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
